


Az ördög helye a konyhában van

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Halloween
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Trixie iskolája meghirdeti az éves halloweeni sütivásárt, ahova Trixie életében először tényleg házisütit szeretne vinni. De az anyja folyton kimerült és túl sokat dolgozik, az apja szomorú, Maze-t meg jobb be se engedni a konyhába a múltkori után. Vajon érdemes alkut kötni az ördöggel?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Az ördög helye a konyhában van

– Miből gondolod, kis halandó, hogy segíteni fogok ebben az akármilyen feladatodban, amelyet valamelyik bosszantó balfácán bízott rád?

Lucifer meggyűrte a töklámpást formázó, harsány szórólapot.

Trixie felnézett rá, és szemtelenül elmosolyodott.

Lucifer sóhajtott, vetett egy pillantást a kanapén alvó, bolyhos takaróval állig betakart Chloéra, aztán megigazította örökké tökéletes mandzsettagombjait.

Ha a nyomozó nem lenne olyan fáradt… Olyan törékeny… talán beteg? Ha Luciferen múlna, Chloe feleannyit dolgozna, de azok a szánalmas, kis gonosztevők sosem nyugodtak le, és Los Angeles legjobb nyomozójaként mindig akadt dolga. Túl sok is, ha az ördögöt kérdezik. Lucifer sóhajtott.

A gyerek követte a tekintetét.

– Lucifer, ha te nem segítesz, felkeltem anyut. Muszáj lesz, holnap lesz a vásár – mondta, és tett egy lépést Chloe felé.

– Meg ne próbáld! – Lucifer elkapta a poronty törékeny karját. – Édesanyádra ráfér a pihenés.

Az ivadék meg se rezzent.

– Jó. Rendben. Jól van, ahogy kívánod, ivadék. Segítek neked.

Az ivadék elvigyorodott.

– Tudtam, hogy segíteni fogsz, Lucifer. Te rendes vagy meg minden – mondta, és megfogta a kezét.

Lucifer elfintorodott, de nem húzódott el. Ki tudja, akkor lehet, hogy az ivadék felébresztené a nyomozót. Vetett egy pillantást az alvó társára, és hagyta, hogy Trixie bevezesse a konyhába.

– Daniel képtelen segíteni? – kérdezte, de még ő is tudta, hogy gyenge próbálkozás. – Esetleg Maze?

– Apu genetikailag alkalmatlan a sütésre, mindig ezt mondta anyunak, és most már gofrit se süt. – Az ivadék a földet bámulta egy pillanatra, de aztán felemelte a fejét, és rámosolygott. – Maze meg…

Lucifer köhintett. Maze-zel együtt lakni mindig élvezetes, izgalmas volt. De a konyha a keze nyomán LA-i pokollá változott. A hamu és a záptojásszag mindig visszatérő vendég volt.

– Igazad van, ivadék. Jobb, ha egyiküket se engedjük be a konyhába!

– Azt szeretném, hogy idén ne én legyek az, aki bolti sütit visz a sütivásárra – mondta a nyomozó porontya, és Lucifer úgy döntött, hogy az a vékony, bizonytalan hang semmi esetre sem nehezíti el a szívét. Nem. Szó sem lehet róla.

Nincs is szíve. Eh. És az teljességgel csak a véletlen és kölcsönösen előnyös, ördögi alkuk műve lehet, hogy három órával később a tizedik adag kekszet vette ki fodros, piros kötényben, és kicsit megpörkölődött sütőkesztyűben.

Az ivadék a széken térdelt mellette, és minőségellenőrzést végzett.

– Ez a denevéres finomabb, mint a szellemes volt – jegyezte meg a gyermek két rágás között.

– Persze, hogy finomabb, mert ebben van csoki, és csokival minden finomabb, vagyis majdnem minden. De kérlek, ezt ne mondd el édesanyádnak, mert meg fog ölni, és a halott ördög a lehető legrosszabb ördög, ezt mindenki tudja.

– Miért ölnélek meg?

Lucifer megpördült a forró tepsivel a kezében, és végigmérte az ajtóban álló, álomittas nyomozót.

– Nos…

Chloe ásított.

– Ezt mind te sütötted? – kérdezte halkan.

Lucifer megrogyott vállal bámult rá, és bólintott.

– Ez lesz a legjobb halloweeni sütivásár! – kiáltotta Trixie, és a szájába tömött egy maréknyi kekszet, majd kiszaladt a konyhából.

– Vigyázz… Á, mindegy! – Az ivadék már messze, a tévé környékén járt, Chloe legyintett. A süteményeket vizslatta úgy, ahogy a bizonyítékokat, vagy a tanúvallomásokat szokta.

Lucifer sóhajtott. Az ujját már égette a forró tepsi. Micsoda irónia.

Chloe nem mozdult, míg nem vette ki a gőzölgő, denevérformájú süteményeket, és rakta a kosárba, akkor a nyomozó megmoccant, és egy friss kekszért nyúlt.

Lucifer megragadta a kezét. A kézfeje kicsi volt, az alvástól meleg. Könnyű.

– Nem jó ötlet, nyomozó! Azok még pokoli forróak, ha ajánlhatnám az előző adagot. Aközött is vannak már denevérek. A specialitásom, hogy úgy mondjam.

– Meglehetősen ártatlan specialitás… – mondta Chloe.

Lucifer felnyögött. Valószínűleg az az átkozott sebezhetőség már a hallására is kiterjedt, mert az biztos, hogy ezt rosszul hallotta.

– Nyomozó? – kérdezte.

– Általában nem szoktál gyerekbarát különlegességekkel dicsekedni – magyarázta a nyomozó, majd tett felé még egy lépést.

Ha Lucifer kevésbé büszke, egy igazán riadt vadállat jutott volna eszébe arról, amint hátrált, de ő természetesen nem olyan, mint egy átkozott zsákmányállat, csak éppen ki kellett kapcsolnia a sütőt, amit természetesen csak így tudott megtenni.

A nyomozó mosolygott, és lassan a szájába tett egy denevérkekszet.

Lucifer visszamosolygott rá.

– Úristen, izé, Lucifer, ez nagyon finom!

– Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy Neki semmi köze nincs hozzá. Ugye milyen ördögi, ahogy ropog, aztán megadja magát, és elolvad a nyelved alatt, mint egy…

Chloe megérintette az állát, Lucifer elhallgatott, aztán a lehető leglucifertelenebb dolgot tette. Mint egy kutya…

Félre a (vad)állati hasonlatokkal!

Lucifer abban biztos volt, hogy egyáltalán nem úgy törleszkedett a nyomozó apró kezébe, mint egy simogatásra vágyó eb, de a nyomozó ekkor igazán váratlan dolgot cselekedett.

Lábujjhegyre állt, és egy kis habozás után előrehajolt, és arcon puszilta őt. Őt! A nyomozó!

Lucifer felnyögött, és a döbbenettől nekiütközött a még mindig tűzforró tepsinek, aztán feljajdult. A süteményekkel teli edény éles csörömpöléssel zuhant a lábuk elé. Nagyjából egy ujjnyival Chloe helyes, papucsba bújtatott lábfeje előtt.

– Majd én összeszedem – ajánlkozott a nyomozó, és máris letérdelt a hideg padlóra, és a széttöredezett, morzsás állagú kekszeket gyűjtögette a kezében.

Lucifer követte a példáját.

Chloe felpillantott rá.

– Azt hittem, hogy az ördög méltóságán alulinak tartja a térdelést.

– Ami azt illeti, bizonyos esetekben elég hasznos tud lenni, drága.

– Igen? – Chloe felvonta a szemöldökét, és a szájába dugott egy második kekszet.

Lucifer élesen szívta be a levegőt. Mintha egy Darth Vader lélegezne helyette. Közelebb hajolt, Chloénak álom és sütemény illata volt.

Sóhajtott, amikor megérintette a vállát. Lucifer Chloe arcára pillantott, de a nyomozó nem ellenkezett. Megsimogatta a bő póló ujja alatt a felkarját. Chloe egyáltalán nem vett levegőt, aztán reszketve kapott utána, mikor Lucifer a könyökhajlatát cirógatta.

Lucifer elmosolyodott. Chloe elpirult, megigazgatta a fejbőrére tapadó nedves hajszálakat.

Lucifer a füléhez hajolt.

– Például erre – suttogta a nyaka hajlatába, elvett a kezéből egy kekszet, és a szájába tömte.

Chloe a legkevésbé nyomozós hangján felvinnyogott.

– Lucifer!

Lucifer kuncogott.

– Ti meg mit csináltok a földön? – kérdezte az alkalmatlankodó, kiskorú halandó. – És mi volt ez a zaj előbb?

Chloe bőrén az izgatott rózsaszín borszínűbe hajlott. Lucifer nyelt egyet.

– Elképzelhető, hogy a tizedik adagot a padlóról kellett összeszednünk, mert elejtettük, de ezt az iskolai balfácánoknak nem kell tudniuk.

– Jó, de mit csináltatok előtte? – kérdezősködött tovább az ivadék.

Lucifer sóhajtott.

– Beszélgettünk. Mi mást csinálhattunk volna, eh?

– Eh, unalmas! – mondta az ivadék megjátszott luciferi akcentussal, kiviharzott a nappaliba, és a huppanás alapján elfoglalta a helyét a kanapén, ami az ülőalkalmatosság nyolcvankét százalékát jelentette, és nem, a poronty sosem mozdult el a helyéről.

– Sajnálom, hogy elaludtam – mondta Chloe, és a tepsibe szórta a földről felszedett kekszeket.

– Ugyan, drága. Az elalvást kizárólag egy tevékenység esetében nehezményezném, de az ostoba főnökeidnek szóló bugyuta jelentések megírása unalmas, teljesen elfogadható, hogy elszenderedsz rajta. – Lucifer talpra ugrott, és felsegítette a földről a nyomozót. – Hess-hess, nyomozó! Foglalkozz azzal az elviselhetetlen teremtménnyel odakint, és hagyd, hogy feltakarítsak. Végül is az ördögnek a konyhában a helye…

Chloe a kezét szorongatta. A kézelője teljesen összegyűrődött, sőt, hallatlan módon morzsás is lett. Tengerszínű szemében érthetetlen könnyek gyűltek.

– Mit tettem, Chloe?

Chloe szipogott, aztán a karjába vetette magát, belekapaszkodott az öltönyébe, és Lucifer megdermedt. Hogy mi lehet a baja a nyomozónak? Fogalma sem volt. Végül átölelte, simogatta, míg Chloe abba nem hagyta a sírást.

– Trixie most először visz be igazi, házi sütit, Lucifer – magyarázta a nyomozó, könnyekbe fúló, vékonyka hangon. Bizonytalanul. – Köszönöm!

– Semmiség, nyomozó – felelte Lucifer lassan. Elképzelése sem volt, hogy mit mondhat, és mit nem. Semmi esetre sem akarta újból megríkatni Chloét. – Ha megmondod, mit csináljak, segítek a jelentésekben is.

Chloe felnyögött, de legalább nem zokogott.

Lucifer úgy döntött, miközben elmosogatta a keverőtálat, hogy a mellkasában érzett forróság az csak és kizárólag Chloe testmelegének az emléke.


End file.
